Blog użytkownika:DragonYoru/Louis Agreste
'''Louis Agreste - '''jest synem Marinette oraz Adrien'a. Jeden z głównych bohaterów opowiadania "Miraculum: Nowe Pokolenie". Odziedziczył on po ojcu Miraculum Czarnego Kota. Charakter Normalny Louis z charakteru jest bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Tak samo jak on jest charyzmatyczny i sympatyczny, jednak potrafi także zachować powagę. W głębi duszy ma bardzo niską samoocenę i za bardzo nie lubi się wychylać, wszelkie występy publiczne sprawiają jemu wielką trudność jednak ukrywa się z tym. W stosunku do przyjaciół i rodziny jest bardzo lojalny. Bywa jednak często uparty i nie potrafi niekiedy odmawiać innym. Czarny Kot Jako Czarny Kot jest pewniejszy siebie i bardzo odważny. Jako nowy właściciel miraculum bywa nierozsądny i często wpada w tarapaty. Pomimo tego uczy się na błędach i chce chronić wszystkich ludzi przed złem. Wygląd Louis mierzy 179 cm wzrostu, a waży 70 kg. Ma ciemne włosy takie same jak Marinette oraz zielone oczy jak swój ojciec. Jest lekko umięśniony. Normalny Ubrany jest czarno-szarą bluzę z kapturem oraz granatowe dżinsy. Nosi również okulary, chociaż coraz częściej sięga po soczewki. Nosi on czarne trampki, a na palcu nosi pierścień (miraculum czarnego Kota). Czarny Kot Louis ubrany jest w czarny kombinezon ze złotym dzwonkiem na klatce piersiowej. Ma długi pasek służący jako ogon kota, a na głowie pojawiają mu się kocie uszy. Jego włosy są bardziej potargane. Relacje Adrien Agreste Adrien i Louis mają ze sobą znakomitę relację. Blondyn każdą wolną chwile poświęca czas swojemu synowi oraz reszcie swoich dzieci, nie chcąć aby one czuły to samo co on w dzieciństwie. Chłopak wiedział od zawsze, że jego ojciec jest Czarnym Kotem i był zszokowany, że chce mu to miraculum przekazać, jednak zgodził się. Adrien często rozmawia ze swoim najstarszym synem i wspiera go w różnych dziedzinach. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Marinette w stosunku do Louisa jak i reszty swoich dzieci jest bardzo nadopiekuńcza. Wciąż sądzi, że ciemnowłosy jest małym dzieckiem. Często panikuje gdy ten wraca za późno albo gdy jest Czarnym Kotem. Z początku była sceptycznie nastawiona do pomysłu Adriena aby Louisowi oddać miraculum czarnego kota, jednak wkrótce się zgodziła, a także swoje miraculum oddała Emmię. Rodzeństwo (Emma Agreste i Hugo Agreste) Chłopak ma raczej dobry kontakt z rodzeństwem. Gdy byli młodsi byli bardzo zżyci, a nawet Louis często bronił Hugo przed zaczepkami kolegów. Bardzo on lubi kłócić się z Emmą i często ze sobą konkurują, jak to rodzeństwo. Z Hugo chłopak prawie nigdy się nie kłóci i traktuje go jak swojego młodszego braciszka. Jako Czarny Kot współpracuje ze swoją siostrą Emmą jako Biedronka. Gdy tylko zagraża jej niebezpieczeństwo bez wahania jest w stanie użyć Kotaklizmu. Nie ma pojęcia, że Hugo z powodu wyrzutów do rodziców przyjął od Władcy Ciem miraculum pawia i mu pomaga aby czuć się ważny. Magnolia Lahiffe Z Magnolią znają się od dziecka. Alya często odwiedzała Marinette z małą Magnolią. Louis traktowała dziewczynę jak siostrę do czasu gdy zaczął spostrzegać, że dziewczyna mu się ukrywać, co bardzo często ukrywa. Ciemnowłosy jest jednak często zazdrosny o dziewczynę i stara się od niej odpędzać adoratorów. Magnolia nie wie, że Louis oraz jego rodzeństwo posiadają miracula, jednak bardzo ich podziwia i stara się odkryć ich prawdziwą tożsamość. Plagg Plagg i Louis znają się od dziecka (odkąd się Louis urodził). Kwami odkąd się on urodził spało z nim i często pełniło rolę jako pluszak. Pomimo, że często się kłócą, Plagg zauważa w nim podobieństwo do Adriena i zwraca się do niego Czarny Kot Junior. Plagg niechętnie przyjął to, że teraz będzie pod opieką Louisa jednak szybko się przekonał do niego zauważając, że nie jest irytującym dzieckiem jak kiedyś. Marcus Bourgeois Chłopcy nigdy się ze sobą nie dogadywali. Lubią ze sobą konkurować we wszystkim oraz zawsze się ze sobą kłócą, a czasem dochodzi do bójek gdy słowa do Marcusa nie pomogą. Marcus jest wielkim fanem Czarnego Kota i chciałby być taki jak on. Gdy go spotyka zawsze prosi go o autograf. Diane Bourgeois Jay Kurtzberg Layla Kurtzberg Tom Dupain Jest dziadkiem Louisa. Mają ze sobą dobry kontakt, ponieważ mieszkają w jednym domu. Mężczyzna próbował bez skutecznie nauczyć swojego wnuka piec ciasta, jednak zauważył, że jest dobry w innych dziedzinach. Sabine Cheng Jest babcią chłopaka, którą bardzo kocha. Kobieta w dzieciństwie często się nim opiekowała (oraz jego rodzeństwem) gdy rodziców nie było w domu. Gabriel Agreste Jest drugim dziadkiem Louisa. Nie mają ze sobą dobrych relacji, ponieważ rzadko ze sobą rozmawiają, a nawet się odwiedzają. Ciekawostki *Louis tak samo jak swój ojciec zajmuje się modelingiem, a także gra w kosza i uczy się języka chińskiego. *Jest fotografem w szkolnej gazetce, oprócz tego lubi robić zdjęcia. *Nie potrafi gotować ani szyć. *Jako Czarny Kot posiada bardzo dobry słuch i doskonale widzi w ciemności. *Jest właścicielem chomika o imieniu Pandora. *Gra na skrzypcach. *Ma na drugie imię Gabriel. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie